Milton Bradley Ghostbusters related products
Milton Bradley in the late 80's released a number of The Real Ghostbusters related items and one Ghostbusters II item. This likely happened between 1986 to 1989. List of Products The Real Ghostbusters *The Real Ghostbusters Board Game- based on the pilot as evident by tan versions of the Ghostbusters in some of the illustrations and equipment designs. One of the first notable Real Ghostbusters based items to come out. *The Real Ghostbusters Lite-Brite Picture Refill *The Real Ghostbusters: Shrinky Dinks *Puzzles *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "Rec Room" features Winston, Ray, Slimer, Big Mohawk Ghost, and Creepy Thing Ghost *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "In the Streets" features Winston, Peter, and Pulp Fiction Octopus Alien *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "Egon's Lab" features Ray, Slimer, Unknown ghost *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "The Ecto-Containment Crack" features Egon, (2) Yellow Dinosaur Ghosts, Peter, Slimer *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "Attacked Outside the Firehouse" features Egon, Slimer, Peter, Murray the Mantis *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "In Basement" features Egon, Ray, Slimer, Big Spike Ghost *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "Near Hotel and Fruit Stand" features Orange Ghost, Egon, Slimer *(100 Pieces -Black Label-) "News Stand" features Ray, Slimer, Purple Ghost *(60 Pieces -Orange Label-) "Drag Racing" features Ray, Winston, Peter, Egon *(60 Pieces -Blue Label-) "In a Lab" features Yellow Chemical Ghost, Peter, Janine, Winston, Ray, Egon, Slimer, Ray *(60 Pieces -Red Label-) "Egyptian Pyramid" features Mummy, Peter, Egon, Ray, Winston, Slimer *(60 Pieces -Green Label-) "Football" features Slimer, Egon, Ray, Winston, Peter *(100 Pieces -Orange Label-) "The Ghostbusters in the City Landscape" features Peter, Winston, Ray, Big Mouth Ghost, Slimer, Egon, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *(100 Pieces -Blue Label-) "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Stay Puft" features Egon, Peter, Winston, Ray, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer *(100 Pieces -Blue Label-) "The Ghostbusters Battling in Basement" features Winston, Ray, Egon, Purple Ghost, Slimer, Peter *(100 Pieces -Orange Label-) "The Ghostbusters in the Bunk Room" features Winston, Green Ghost, Ray, Peter, Egon *(100 Pieces -Unknown Label-) "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Haunted Subway Train" features Peter, Egon, Yellow Ghosts, Winston, Ray *(200 Pieces -Black Label-) "The Ghostbusters in a Dungeon" features Warlock, Purple Ghost, Green Lizard Ghost, Janine, Egon, Peter, Winston, Ray Ghostbusters II *(500 Piece Puzzle) Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle, image of the original movie poster artwork. Measures 26x40 inches. Trivia *In 1985, Milton Bradley released a game named "Ghosts!", which has on it's boxes front illustration two ghosts that appear to be based on the Subway Ghost and Slimer. *The "Ghostbusters II Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle" measures 26x40 inches, which makes it the exact same size as the original movie poster. **Others in the line included, but are not limited to, Beetlejuice and Home Alone. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6, in panel 3, on top of a foot locker is Milton Bradley's 100 piece The Real Ghostbusters jigsaw puzzle, "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Stay Puft". *Milton Bradley took over the Shrinky Dink manufacturing and distribution in 1988. In 1986, Colorforms had released a different The Real Ghostbusters Shrinky Dinks set when they had the rights to manufacture them. **Shrinky Dinks creator Betty Morris notes that under Milton Bradley the kits stopped being produced because when Parker Brothers bought Milton Bradley they drop all activity toys.TDmonthly-Q & A With Betty Morris, Creator of Shrinky Dinks "Shrinky Dinks was licensed to Milton Bradley and after just one year, they bought Parker Brothers and decided to drop all Activity Toys and concentrate on games...they held their licensing rights to Shrinky Dinks for three years but did not market Shrinky Dinks kits." She also noted that she couldn't market Shrinky Dinks for three years due to them holding licensing rights References Gallery Products RGBRecRoomFirehouse100pieceByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Rec Room" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbInTheStreetsPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "In the Streets" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle100piecesVersion1Sc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "In the Streets" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbInTheStreetsPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "In the Streets" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbEgonsLabPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Lab" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbEgonsLabPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "Egon's Lab" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbEctoContainmentCrackPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ecto-Containment Crack" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbEctoContainmentCrackPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ecto-Containment Crack" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbAttackedOutsideTheFirehousePuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Attacked Outside the Firehouse" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbInBasementPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "In Basement" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbInBasementPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "In Basement" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbInBasementPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc03.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "In Basement" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbNearHotelAndFruitStandPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleyV2Sc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Near Hotel and Fruit Stand" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbNewsstandPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "News Stand" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle60DragRacing.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Drag Racing" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle60InLab.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "In a Lab" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle60Egypt.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Egyptian Pyramid" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle60Football.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "Football" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbTheGhostbustersCityLandscapePuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in the City Landscape" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbTheGhostbustersBeingChasedByStayPuftPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc02.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Stay Puft" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbTheGhostbustersBeingChasedByStayPuftPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Stay Puft" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbBattlingInBasementPuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters Battling in Basement" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbTheGhostbustersBunkRoomPuzzleByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in the Bunk Room" Jigsaw Puzzle box RgbSubwayChasePuzzle100ByMiltonBradleySc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Haunted Subway Train" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle200InDungeonSc01.png|Front of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in a Dungeon" Jigsaw Puzzle box RGBPuzzle200InDungeonSc02.png|Side of The Real Ghostbusters "The Ghostbusters in a Dungeon" Jigsaw Puzzle box GB2 Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle01.jpg|Front of Ghostbusters II Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle box GB2 Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle02.jpg|Side of Ghostbusters II Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle box GB2 Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle03.jpg|Side of Ghostbusters II Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle box GB2 Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle04.jpg|Ghostbusters II Movie Poster Jigsaw Puzzle Pieces Comics KylieGriffinIDW84.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:GB2 Merchandise Category:RGB Merchandise Category:Milton Bradley